Dangan
Dangan (ダンガンマー Dangan) is a bullet-themed kaijin and a hitman working for the Monster Clan. History Dangan first appeared to Satan Gameku at his office where he introduced himself after killing off one of Satan Gameku's servants. Satan Gameku ordered Dangan to resume the Japan Hanger Operation, which Dangan was somewhat disappointed in due to his pride as a hitman, but nonetheless accepted. Dangan then commanded the buying of fruits and vegetables for the operation and was seen guarding them, leading several Majin Combatants in their disguises against customers, Kosuke Miya included. Kosuke Miya tried to report this, but Dangan smacked away the camera fro Kosuke and then tried shooting him if he got any closer. This sent everyone into a panic, much to Dangan's pleasure. However Yoko Saya managed to purchase a few fruits (in order to heal Makoto Sanya's poor vision). Dangan's Majin Combatants would not let this stand however and then began to attack her, but then Condorman arrived and beat them all up. Dangan then went down to Yoko Saya's house himself and then threatened both Yoko Saya, Makoto Sanya and Tamiko Sanya that he would kill them all on the spot for "stealing" his fruits. However before he could get further, Condorman then came in and stopped him. Dangan and Condorman then took their fight outside and did battle with each other. Dangan was fierce and quick for Condorman, but Condorman then soon got the upper hand by going faster and then defeated Dangan by performing Condor Kick against him. Dangan then fell into a ditch and exploded, killing him off. However Dangan's essence was then transformed into a bullet (it itself was toxic), which Satan Gameku would then use for himself to try kill Condorman in the next episode. Abilities & Weapons * Submachine Gun Arm: Dangan's signature weapon is his submachine gun left arm which he can use for combat against his foes to shoot an unlimited amount of bullets at. ** Golden Toxic Bullet: A golden-bullet with built in toxicity and can but shoot out through Dangan's left arm like a cannon. It is lethal on contact alone. * Extraordinary Jumper: Dangan can jump at high heights, almost to the point of flight. * Human Disguise: Dangan can take a human form for disguise. His human form is named Shiro Shinigami. Personality Dangan was a cold, fierce and ruthless hitman, claiming that killing was life and was unwilling to let anyone else have any of his fruits or vegetables, even going so far to try to kill those who took them to cure the sick. Even when killing people however he was suave and smooth, not blowing his cover until someone angered him. Appearances * Episode 3: Killing Is Life, Dangan * Episode 14: The Monster Clan Attacks Great! (Overall Collection) (stock footage) Gallery Dangan.png|Dangan standing besides a fruit stand. Dangan2.png Shiro Shinigami.png|Dangan's human form; Shiro Shinigami. Trivia * He is also known as "Dangamer" in some translations. * He is one of the few Condorman monsters from the first half of the series who was not seen perishing in Hell. The others are Double Bat and Red Bat. The reason for this is unknown. Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Male